The present invention relates to a heel securing device, particularly usable in ski boots of the rear-entry type.
Ski boots are currently known which use, in order to secure the heel, a flap which is rigidly associated with the shell and protrudes therefrom; said flap usually interacts with a traction element which embraces it, and therefore when the traction element is tensioned the flap moves onto the heel of the skier so as to block any movement thereof.
Devices are also known which are again constituted by a flap which protrudes rearward from the shell but interacts with an adapted plate provided with a threaded stem which is rotatably associated with the rear quarter and can be activated by means of an adapted knob operated by the skier.
All the above described kinds of device, however, have disadvantages: from the anatomical point of view, it can be seen that the flap exerts a pressure which is mainly localized at the achilles' tendon, and this causes pain which increases especially during flexing.
Furthermore, because of the flap, the foot is not easily inserted since the flap constitutes an obstacle for an easy insertion.
The skier therefore usually inserts his hand inside the boot to move the flap backward during insertion, and this causes discomfort.
As a partial solution to these disadvantages, the same Applicant filed U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,625, related to a ski boot, particularly of the rear-entry type, with foot securing device, disclosing an elongated element which extends transversely to the longitudinal extension of the rear quarter, said elongated element being provided inside the rear quarter and substantially at the heel of the user's foot and being connected to the opposite longitudinal edges of said rear quarter.
This solution, despite being undoubtedly valid, entailed a prior manual adjustment to be performed directly by the skier, and was in any case particularly expensive.
Devices are also known which are constituted by heel elements provided with lateral flaps adapted to embrace the malleolar regions of the skier; said devices, however, allow, for example, to center the foot or malleolar protection and therefore have a precise function as true protections and secondarily act as space fillers.